The instant invention relates generally to prefabricated buildings and more specifically it relates to a geodesic mold house.
Numerous prefabricated buildings have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be assemblied together in specific segments. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.